gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:William Seasteel
My ban. (Admins please read!) Alright. I'm very sorry about the Sig incident. But, isn't 3 weeks a little much? It's Will! Hi!I know you.You are in Armed Guard.I am friends with you(me:Will Greasescarlett).Cg for joining wiki! Will Greasescarlett 13:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: I can't Will Greasescarlett 14:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:War Rules. It clearly states not to make anymore war pages (or at least fight about roleplay on-wiki). As for the "other" war pages, as far as I know they were made prior to the rule being passed.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 14:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re why did u unfriend me? cause i can Lord Jason 00:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: POTCO http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captain_Ned_Edgewalker/Un-Wanted_Break_from_POTCO Your Wiki Mentor Tyler, you have been chosen to have a Wiki Mentor, with this he will be Jeremiah Garland, you will learn from him, you will treat him with respect and your expereince on this wiki will be more plesant. Have any questions, ask him. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] '''Yes!!! I am so excited, Jeremiah is the best to be with!' Other account. I understand, but using two multiple accounts is restricted. If you want to ask about your ban, ask an involved administrator ( I'm not sure about the situation ) about your block, don't make a new account. 14:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Tyler Crossbones 14:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Tyler, I heard that you were going to get rid of the navy. If you ARE, you are getting rid of me. If you do, I will have my resignation on your desk the next morning. SincerlyAdmiral Christopher Ironshot 05:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig Sure, I'll start working on it soon :D Voxelplox Ƭalk ' My User page Hey Tyler, thought id ask you to check out my user page as I have now put on some userboxes... - 06:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig Okay, here it is To add it, just add in your preferences. Hope you like it :D 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' United Role-Playing Nations message -_- Shut up..... Tyler seriously, Vandalism Tyler, this is a warning to not vandalize John's sig. I can handle myself.-- 03:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmf - throws parax in my van - My wedding is tomorrow the nerve This is your second warning about vandalism. I know, Christopher shouldn't make his character's goal be to kill yours, but that doesn't mean you can go ahead and vandalize his page. Do not do it again.-- 16:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You can remove his "goal" part, but you cannot vandalize his page, which you did on this account and your IP. I saw what you did, Tyler: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Christopher_Ironshot?diff=573205&oldid=573204 http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Christopher_Ironshot?diff=573203&oldid=573080 -- 16:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You Better Watch It Hey! Im Charles Crestsilver and you changed something on Co. Sons of Liberty and I want to know what it was, RIGHT NOW! Or you'll be in big trouble. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 03:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Slit my tongue. I don't care. I will not bow down to you EITC. And also, you'd have to find me to punish me. Plus I was email that you made changes to the site. Ungratefully, Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 17:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban '''Personal Note: Tyler thank you for acting maturely when I had to ban you from chat, I really respect how you didn't get mad :) Most people, when they do something wrong, tend to go crazy and start going with "BUT BUT BUT BUT.." but you handled it maturely and I thank you for that :P On another note, please read the Rules, and if you have any questions just feel free to ask :) Fair Winds, Voxelplox Ƭalk ' yay at personal note :D Sorry about that.. changing your ban to 1 day, since you have 1 day left of your 3 day ban 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Wait nevermind, your ban is 3 days, and it says 3 days.. so.. it should expire on time then.. 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Tomorrow then, because you were banned on the 18th, so thats 1 day, today is 2, tomorrow 3. :) 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ''' R.E. - Your Request Sorry, I misunderstood. What is it you need me to post on your talk page? Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) R.E. your meeting request Hey um... Lol, I didn't quite get that link. Could you give it to me again? and perhaps could we just talk on the chat on that wiki? I don't feel like re-typing that entire blog up again. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) W.M.I.P Confirmation. Confirmation You have signed up for W.M.I.P,a guild of Guildzow.To prove your not a hacker,please tell me your name on POTCO and I will whisper to you the code.When you recieve the code,put it on my talk page and ill give the reedeem code.Safety is very important in W.M.I.P!Sorry but,if you don't do the steps above in 14 days,the code will expire,and you will have to make a new applicaton. Thank You, W.M.I.P Reply to Will Greasescarlett. War Tyler, we need to act fast from Kwagar taking our ports. If the need for war is nessecary, I have drafted a Declareration of War. Here it is. Declareration of War In rightfulness, and for the common good of the Kingdom of Switzerland, we hereby declare war on Ademus Kwagar’s empire, for him burning the Swiss Admirality, and proceeding to burn down the rest of the Swiss Capitol. We also now have warants for the arrest and execution of the following : Captain Kwagar, Admiral Qswas, and other leaders of the Empire, for war crimes and the destruction of Switzerland. Signed, Admiral of the Fleet, Lord C. Ironshot of the Swiss Admiality Secretary of the Swiss Military, Lord Tyler Crossbones Now this has not been notified so tis not in affect until you approve. Signed, 05:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Bring It! Im not afraid of some dumb EITC reporting me for rebellion. Bring it on! Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army 03:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Tyler, it has come to the point where I need to return to the guild. It is not that I don't like Outlaws, it is time for me to return. Get back to me ASAP 12:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 21:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC)So! Here's your chance. Meet me Monday 10 A.M. PST. Perhaps we can get this settled... Server: Hassigos Island: De Porc Tower. IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT, CHANCES OF FUTURE MEETINGS ARE SLIM.--Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 22:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC)--Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 22:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I come home from vacation tomorrow, however, it may be late, Saturday 10PST good? Welcome back I see you got your Avatar back We'll talk about possible Allies and HOPEFULLY to get our probs solved. Third Sea Lord Blake Stewart 05:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Swiss chat Get on the Switzerland chat... 03:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) YO Chat boy. -- 21:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re : 47th Regiment of Foot It sounds tempting, but I must refuse utterly. I have my reasons, but you specificly said, and I quote, "You are a traitor." Your offer is rejected. Sincerly, 16:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Your Comment on the second division It would be an honor if you would lead the second brigade do you accept? Lord Jason Blademorgan, 15:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) A apology Tyler, I am not sure you would accept it, but I am giving full regards to my apology. The reason I wrote it, is to make a more perfect union, to preserve, protect, and reduce unrest for Switzerland. My regards, 16:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 74th of foot As lord General You are required to ask me for permission to take the men i am using.. thank you Lord Jason Blademorgan, 14:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re Alright. If you will approve of it, I will delete the document. Or, I can edit it to where you have full power, and the thing is overruled if you veto something second divison will not be disbanned get on chat Lord Jason Blademorgan, 18:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Page Your page, "The Conquest of Ireland", violates our policy. After it was deleted, we noticed you restored it. If a page is deleted by an administrator, restoring it will do no good. Please refrain from restoring deleted pages that were deleted for valid reasoning. If you disagree with the deletion, please contact an administrator via talk page or Personal Message in chat, instead of restoring the page only for it to be deleted again. Please note that restoring the page again will result in a strike, and if done so once more your account will be blocked for one day. 23:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry old Salt cant get on any chats till this saturday coming which is in five days time! Apologies ''Richard'' Re: Aww Yeah positive man, sorry if you want though leave a message on my Swiss wiki message wall about what you want to talk about and we'll talk on FB about it savvy? really sorry man wish i could but its all tech stuff that wont let me get on. ''Richard'' "DO YOU WANT TO OWN ME?" WANNA OWN ME? We need to talk I need to talk to you IMMEDIATELY, thank you, 02:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear Tyler Crossbones It is my honour to invite you to join the Supreme Thule Society of Chaos, lead by my new POTCO character Karl Ruprecht Kroenon, this is not a guild just a RP order much like the Societys of Light & Darkness in its way, but with no alligences to anyone except itself if you wish to know more about society you can read more about it here The Thule Society of Chaos. Thanks you for your time... ~Karl Ruprecht Kroenon of Chaos~ We Need to talk Tyler, we need to talk on game, its urgent. Get back to me with when it works for you, asap. Switzerland Dear Tyler Crossbones, I would like to be in the highest position I can of Switzerland. I'm a great leader and I actually will try to become preisdent of the U.S. when I'm 36. I will listen to any rules and take responsibility. On POTCO and a seperate wiki I have made my own country for POTCO. So I have some exprience. I have a guild of about 120 people. If you want me to become leader I do have a upcoming wedding to be a great part of a celebration for when I take office. I actually can speak some languages of the Swiss ethnic group including one of the official [ German ] and a smaller one [ English ]. I will follow any limit of my leadership as long as you can make me the highest you can.I will only declare war or something if I have to. I'm on good terms with some other countries like the French. You won't regret making me king [ or whatever goverment name ] of the Swiss. Gamer124 (talk) 18:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I, Josef Kohlechmied Duke of Zurich & Prime Minister of Switzerland, completely object this. I am sorry to tell you but you are simply not the type of person we need in Switzerland. You seem to know absolutely nothing about any systems of government. So I will urge King Tylar Kroshbon of Switzerland to object this aswell. I announced him as the king not only because he is, but also to say the there is no way we would ever make you king of our nation. Well, have a nice day. I said the highest you would make me and I have great knowledge on goverment. I was talking to Tyler Crossbones of the Role Play council so let him answer this. Gamer124 (talk) 19:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) @Gamer1234, Is that a threat of rape to mine wife? If so, you git off o' her you meenee jurk face. [[User:Blake Stewart|Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man]] 19:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Tyler is not on the Council...-- 19:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh well I need some high thing in the goverment and well the king himself said he can give me a high leadership. And no it's not a threat tell Tyler to talk to me about this.Gamer124 (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) As the Prime Minister of Switzerland, I still completely oppose this. - Josef Kohleschmied Tyler said he fired like everyone so the high people can be replaced. Tell him please that I would like to speak to him and my letter was formal you just don't want me to rise in politics and maybe go higher then you or replace you. :No, he—and pretty much everyone else who saw your message—just doesn't believe you have the mental or physical capacity to properly rule.-- 19:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well I guess I'll apply for Burma. But I would still like to speak with him. :Uh I wasn't offering you to be King of Switzerland. I was offering you a spot in our military... : Using my Signature Please do not use my signature to say that I hate everyone. I don't think it is a funny joke at all. This is a just warning. If I see you doing this again, I will give you a strike for impersonating me. -- 13:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Tyler Hey Tyler, got a question for ya, when can I join Armed Guard? See You Soon! '''-Blue Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member'']] Getting on anytime soon? -_- Title says it all. 06:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Here they are Here they are. I decided to help ya since I've been bored for a while now. -- -- Squirto19 - Talk Page 16:48, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks Squirt. There ya go Tyler! Thank you! That was really fast! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Last time using old sig :P